


La Tasca

by cut_e



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Ispired by The magicians, M/M, Time Travelling Harry Potter, To Married Couple lol, Trauma, but still married, married
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cut_e/pseuds/cut_e
Summary: «Siamo usciti dalla guerra cinque mesi fa, non hanno ancora finito di ricostruire la scuola e tu vuoi andare dalla McGranitt e dirle che Potter e Malfoy sono… rotti?» Zabini allarga le braccia. «Se vuoi suicidarti potevi immolarti su qualche altare, Granger. Ne conosco un paio»Hermione fa per replicare, aspra, ma Pansy Parkison sbatte i pugni sulla scrivania. «Ok ora basta. Blaise, sta zitto. E no, non andremo da nessun insegnante» mormora. «La situazione di Draco è già precaria, non gli serve – possiamo risolverla da soli.»--Or: Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy stanno litigando sul campo da Quidditch. Spariscono improvvisamente per un minuto intero. Quando tornano, non sono più gli stessi di prima.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 16





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfic è stata ispirata da una puntata di The Magicians, nel particolare dalla storia tragicamente naufragata dei Queliot (non perdonerò mai gli sceneggiatori per come è finita).  
> Vi giuro che qui c'è una cofanata di angst, ma nel prossimo solo fluff. Giuro.

10 Ottobre 1998

«Cazzo, di nuovo?» impreca Ron, lasciando cadere la scopa sul terreno. A quanto pare, i Serpeverde hanno di nuovo rubato loro il campo per l’allenamento pomeridiano di Quidditch e Harry _sa già_ che in quanto capitano dovrà litigare con l’altro capitano (Malfoy, nello specifico). La visione delle divise verdi che volano per il campo dovrebbe turbarlo o farlo almeno arrabbiare, eppure non riesce ad evitare di sospirare soddisfatto; la verità è che ha una gran voglia di fare una rissa. Non gli sembra un pensiero molto sano, per cui evita accuratamente di dirlo a voce alta. Forse Hermione ha ragione, deve vedere un terapista.

«Ci penso io.» fa segno a Ron di stare calmo e si avvia verso il centro del campo. Malfoy sta urlando insulti al nuovo Cacciatore e non sembra averlo notato. «FURETTO!» urla, sventolando la scopa. Malfoy si degna finalmente di prestargli la sua attenzione e piega le labbra in una smorfia schifata.  
«Il campo è nostro dalle quattro, dovete andarvene.»

«Scordatelo, Potter!» gli urla Malfoy. «Siamo _noi_ ad avere una partita domenica.»

«La prossima volta potresti prenotare il campo allora, perché il calendario dice che è nostro.» gli risponde stizzito. «Oppure potresti imparare ad allenare meglio la tua squadra di cazzoni così non avreste bisogno di allenamenti extra!» si assicura di urlare ben bene l’ultima parte, tanto che le serpi si fermano in aria e si voltano verso di lui. Probabilmente vorranno picchiarlo. Non vede l’ora.

«D’accordo, stupido Potter.» Malfoy vira la scopa e si assicura di atterrare pericolosamente vicino a lui. Scende dalla scopa e la getta da un lato, livido in viso. Harry cerca di trattenere un sorriso – vuole _decisamente_ picchiarlo. «Io ho prenotato il campo, non è colpa mia se sei una scimmia analfabeta e non ti sei accorto che c’era la mia firma.» ringhia, arrivandogli ad un centimetro dal naso.

Harry si assicura di averlo afferrato per il colletto della camicia. «No che non--» comincia, ma non finirà mai la sua ben nutrita frase piena di insulti. Un secondo dopo lui e Malfoy sono spariti.

«Miseriaccia» sussurra Ron. «Dove – dove sono finiti? Che gli avete fatto?» urla ai serpeverde, ancora sospesi in aria sulle scope.

«Niente!» Pansy Parkinson sembra preoccupata. «TU cosa gli hai fatto?!»

«Che c’entro io, siete voi quelli cattivi!» borbotta. «Volevate vendicarvi, eh? Quanto ci avete lavorato su? Avete trasformato Malfoy in una _fottuta Passaporta?_ ». Prima che Theodore Nott riesca a scagliare una fattura Orcovolante contro Ron Weasley, Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy riappaiono sul campo da Quidditch. Solo nella stessa identica posizione di un minuto prima.

«Oddio, stai bene?» domanda Ron, correndo verso di lui.

«Io --» balbetta Harry. «Io non --»

Malfoy è pallido. Più pallido del normale.

« _Draco_ ». Quello di Harry voleva essere un sussurro, ma Ron lo sente molto chiaramente. Solo in quel momento Malfoy sembra riprendersi e, con violenza, si defila dalla presa di Harry sul colletto. Raccoglie la scopa tremante sotto gli occhi confusi di tutti i compagni.

«L’allenamento è finito.»

***

Il Quartier Generale viene allestito nella Stanza delle Necessità. Ad Hermione l’idea non piace – avrebbe preferito la biblioteca, circondata dai suoi libri con tutta la conoscenza a portata di braccio; tuttavia, in biblioteca non potevano di certo parlare o mettersi banalmente a discutere dell’elefante nella stanza, per cui Pansy Parkinson aveva proposto a tutti di vedersi nella Stanza delle Necessità.  
Il “tutti” comprendeva lei, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley e Luna Lovegood. Luna era stata tirata dentro all’ultimo minuto da Hermione perché “sa un sacco di cose che forse sono leggende o forse no, sono sicura che può darci un punto di vista diverso”.

«Abbiamo valutato l’ipotesi di una maledizione Imperius?» chiede Blaise Zabini, stravaccato su uno dei cuscini messi a disposizione dalla Stanza. Alla loro richiesta si è trasformata in uno studio molto semplice di forma circolare, con vari libri su argomenti altrettanto vari e una scrivania completamente vuota.

«Perché? Non avrebbe senso.» Hermione scuote la testa. «L’unica cosa che Harry sta facendo è stare zitto. Non studia, mangia poco, parla poco. Perché qualcuno dovrebbe farlo diventare così con una maledizione? Sarebbe bastato avvelenarlo.» fa spallucce. «E Malfoy come me lo spieghi, poi?»

Blaise grugnisce e sbatte la testa sul pavimento. Se Harry da tre giorni si comporta come uno zombie, Malfoy non si alza più dal letto esattamente dall’Incidente Sul Campo Da Quidditch: le prime 24 ore erano state fondamentali per cercare di capire cos’era effettivamente successo, ma entrambi i ragazzi sembravano nient’altro che traumatizzati e poco predisposti al dialogo.  
Dopo il fallimento delle prime 24 ore, Hermione aveva preso in mano la situazione e aveva avvicinato Pansy Parkinson. Ron ancora stenta a crederci di essere stato reclutato in una missione di soccorso con i Serpeverde, ma a quanto pare Zabini e Nott sono spaventati da Pansy almeno quanto lui è spaventato dalla sua ragazza: non avevano avuto molta voce in capitolo.

«Magari li hanno morsi dei vampiri»

«Ho controllato, Luna. Harry non ha morsi.»

Nott lancia un’occhiata ammirata verso Luna. «Però era una bella intuizione»

La ragazza si illumina e gli sorride. «Grazie. Una volta è successo a mia zia Violet e --»

«Possiamo concentrarci per favore?» sbotta Pansy. «Non stiamo facendo progressi e sono passati tre giorni cazzo, qualcuno comincia ad accorgersi che Draco sta male. Non ce lo possiamo permettere.»

«So che sono ripetitiva ma…» Hermione guarda Ron, che si limita a scuotere la testa. «…ma continuo a dire che dovremmo dirlo ad un insegnante.» fa spallucce.

«No» dicono tutti in coro.

«Siamo usciti dalla guerra cinque mesi fa, non hanno ancora finito di ricostruire la scuola e tu vuoi andare dalla McGranitt e dirle che Potter e Malfoy sono… rotti?» Zabini allarga le braccia. «Se vuoi suicidarti potevi immolarti su qualche altare, Granger. Ne conosco un paio»

Hermione fa per replicare, aspra, ma Pansy Parkison sbatte i pugni sulla scrivania. «Ok ora basta. Blaise, sta zitto. E no, non andremo da nessun insegnante» mormora. «La situazione di Draco è già precaria, non gli serve – possiamo risolverla da soli.»

Ecco, per Ron è una cosa nuova. Non si è mai preso davvero la briga di frequentare dei Serpeverde, per cui è un po’ stupito del fatto che sembrano tenere a Malfoy almeno quanto loro tengono ad Harry. Non lo dimostrano allo stesso modo, ma Ron è abbastanza turbato dopo aver riconosciuto alcuni tratti di Hermione _in Pansy Parkinson._ Forse Harry gli ha mischiato qualcosa.

«E cosa facciamo? Harry non parla, non dice niente.» 

«Nemmeno Draco» aggiunge Nott.

La stanza cade in un silenzio opprimente. Ron osserva Hermione mordersi nervosamente un’unghia e in quel momento sente il forte bisogno di baciarla. Sono passati cinque mesi, cinque mesi d’inferno, ma cinque mesi in cui non l’aveva vista più così preoccupata. S’immagina stenderle le rughe della fronte col pollice e dirle parole di conforto. Cerca di non pensare al fatto che potrebbe perdere qualcun altro.

10 Aprile, circa 1650

Quando Harry apre gli occhi, tutto ciò che vede è il più bel cielo stellato che abbia mai visto. Ad Hogwarts gli riesce sempre difficile vedere le stelle, un po’ perché non ha tempo e un po’ perché sembrerebbe pazzo a stendersi per terra dal nulla. In realtà, metà scuola pensa che sia pazzo. Da quando è tornato, lo guardano tutti come se stesse per esplodere – forse pensano anche loro che il terapista sia una buona idea.

«Ma che cazzo sta – POTTER!»

Gli basta sentire il tono minaccioso di Malfoy per ricordarsi il campo da Quidditch. Non dovrebbe essere notte. Malfoy è in piedi sopra di lui. «Dove diavolo siamo? Avevi una Passaporta?»

«Cosa? NO!» si alza in piedi a fatica. Ha la nausea e un’emicrania preoccupante, ma cerca di tenere d’occhio Malfoy che passeggia avanti e indietro, furibondo.

«Siamo nel bel mezzo del nulla, l’hai notato? In qualche modo ci siamo finiti, dovevi avere addosso una qualche specie di Passaporta!»

«Chi mi dice che non ce l’avevi tu?» insinua. Malfoy borbotta qualche insulto, ma non si disturba a dargli nessuna risposta. Harry si rende improvvisamente conto che sono in una foresta buia, senza uno straccio di luce che non sia quella della luna, e che sono da soli. «Dove – dove siamo?»

«Non lo so.» deglutisce Malfoy. «So solo che qui la magia è diversa.»

14 Ottobre 1998

«Draco, ti prego. Scendi almeno per fare colazione.»  
Blaise gli stringe una spalla, ma viene bruscamente allontanato. «Stai facendo preoccupare Pansy. E lo sai come diventa quando si preoccupa, impazzisce.» ridacchia, ma senza una reale emozione nella voce. «Solo la colazione. Fatti vedere in giro, fai qualche bel sorriso… i professori stanno per tirare giù la porta, la scusa dell’influenza non reggerà ancora per molto.»

Aspetta un paio di minuti, poi Draco Malfoy viene fuori dal bozzolo di coperte in cui si era avvolto. Il viso è più pallido del solito, sembra influenzato per davvero, e puzza da morire. Blaise gli suggerisce cautamente di andarsi a fare una doccia. Draco non risponde, però ciabatta lentamente verso il bagno e sotto gli occhi preoccupati dei suoi amici. Continua a non dire una parola mentre si veste, non dice una parola mentre fa le scale, non emette nessun suono quando entra in Sala Grande, sebbene tutti gli occhi siano puntati su di lui. Quando Pansy lo vede, si alza in piedi felice.

«Draco!» lo chiama, correndogli incontro.  
Il movimento attira l’attenzione di Hermione, che attira l’attenzione di Ron, che fa voltare d’istinto anche Harry Potter.

«Draco.» sussurra, facendo eco involontariamente alla sua compagna di scuola. «Draco.» ripete, con un soffio.

Il Serpeverde incrocia il suo sguardo, mentre Pansy lo stringe tra le braccia. Sembra vacillare per un secondo, si stacca delicatamente dalla morsa della ragazza e ritorna sui suoi passi per uscire dalla Sala Grande.

«No!» ringhia Harry. Si alza di scatto e gli corre dietro, incurante dello sguardo scioccato dei suoi amici, dei Serpeverde e, probabilmente, di tutta la scuola.  
Draco è veloce. Non sta correndo, ma è veloce e conosce esattamente ogni scorciatoia per arrivare, senza farsi vedere, nei sotterranei. Sta cercando di non piangere e di non impazzire, ma sente le lacrime lottare per venire fuori. Gli manca l’aria; forse ha un attacco di panico. Draco sa benissimo che significa avere un attacco di panico.

«Draco, maledizione. Non puoi scappare _da me._ »  
L’urlo disperato di Harry Potter, qualche metro dietro di lui, lo fa fermare. Quasi inciampa in un tappeto. Gli sembra di non sentire la sua voce da una vita, eppure dovrebbero essere passati circa quattro giorni. Non riesce a girarsi per guardarlo, non ce la fa; l’unica cosa che riesce a guardare sono le sue mani bianche, le dita lunghe e tristemente spoglie. “Che cazzo è successo?”  
«Per favore, parlami. Dimmi… qualcosa. Sono io.»  
Harry è arrivato più vicino di quanto pensasse. Non lo guarda, ma sa che sta tentando di non toccarlo: ha sempre fatto così, quando litigavano. Draco ha questa brutta abitudine di scappare, Harry ha questa brutta abitudine di rincorrerlo. Non gli ha mai permesso di scappare da lui, nemmeno una volta.

«Ah, si? Sei tu?» ringhia Draco. «Come faccio a sapere che sei tu? Come faccio a sapere cos’è… cos’è stato?»

«Lo sai che sono io.» singhiozza Harry. Si avvicina di un passo e gli accarezza la nuca col naso. «Non ce lo siamo immaginato, è successo davvero, tutto quanto.»

«Cinquant’anni.» sussurra Draco. «E sono morto.»

«Lo so. Ti ho visto morire.»

«Mi ricordo. Sei l’ultima cosa che ho visto.»

«Ma siamo tornati indietro.»

Finalmente Draco si volta. Le lacrime hanno vinto e non riesce a smettere di tremare, eppure la considera una piccola vittoria personale. Harry Potter gli sta di fronte e non gli è mai sembrato così bello. Ricorda tutto: i riccioli sulla nuca, il neo sul pomo d’Adamo, le macchie oro nelle iridi verdi (gli occhi di sua madre), le cicatrici sul dorso della mano.  
«Come fai a sapere che è stato reale?» domanda, raccogliendo l’ultimo briciolo di lucidità che gli è rimasta. Fa un passo indietro. «C’è qualcosa che non va. Tutto questo non – non può essere reale. Come è possibile? Parliamo di una vita intera.»

«Non lo so, ma so che è successo e che è stato reale.» fruga nelle tasche del pantalone e tira fuori un sacchetto di velluto. «Aprilo.»

Draco sa già cosa c’è dentro e scuote la testa. «No.»

«E va bene.» Harry lo apre e lo scuote. Sul suo palmo cadono due semplici anelli d’argento: Draco sa che uno dei due gli sta perfettamente all’anulare sinistro e sa anche che all’interno c’è la scritta “In aeternum, sunt fidelis”. Ci ha pensato lui, a quell’incisione.

«Se non è stato reale, come mi spieghi queste? Eh?» Harry digrigna i denti e prende un respiro profondo.

«Sono morto, Potter!» urla. «Me lo ricordo, mi ricordo tutto. TUTTO. Sono morto e tu mi tenevi la mano. Mi hai detto che tutto sarebbe andato bene e poi c’è stato il buio.» Scoppia in lacrime e si piega sulle ginocchia. «Come faccio ad essere vivo? Come fai TU ad essere ancora vivo?»

«Credo… credo di saperlo io.»  
Hermione prende la mano di Harry tra le sue. Dietro di lei, Pansy, Blaise, Ron e Theo sembrano aver preso un bolide in piena faccia. «Siete finiti in una tasca temporale.»

«Una _cosa?_ »

25 Maggio, circa 1650

La giornata è fin troppo calda per essere solamente maggio. Harry si asciuga la fronte con la manica della camicia e riprende la sua marcia verso casa. Potrebbe smaterializzarsi e non trascinarsi dietro il cestino con la frutta e la verdura, però ha imparato che le gite in paese per fare la spesa sono l’unico momento che può prendersi per sé. E poi, il panorama della campagna inglese è magnifico.  
Non hanno ben capito dove si trovano, ma da varie conversazioni rubate in giro, sono in Inghilterra e a pochi chilometri da un villaggio di maghi e streghe poco acculturati – principalmente sono contadini e commercianti, il che è ottimo, almeno sa dove comprare da mangiare.  
Gli piace farsi i venti minuti di cammino che ci vogliono dal villaggio a casa. Anche se, tecnicamente, non è casa sua. Hanno più o meno rubato un cottage in una radura, fingendosi i maghi proprietari. I veri proprietari li avevano Confusi e convinti a trasferirsi a Londra, dove _sicuramente_ avrebbero trovato fortuna. Harry si era sentito un po’ in colpa all’inizio, poi si era ricordato delle quattro notti che aveva passato nella foresta, con la pioggia. Spera comunque che stiano facendo fortuna.  
Il cottage è abbastanza carino. Non è esattamente la casa che ha mai immaginato di comprare – né tantomeno lo è Grimmauld Place, a dirla tutta – ma fa il suo sporco lavoro. Due piani, due camere da letto, una cucina e un bagno. È interamente in pietra, con un cortiletto abbastanza grande da provvedere alle esigenze della famiglia: un paio di alberi, un pozzo, una stalla con due cavalli. Oh, e il camino, un camino non-magico, ma riscalda moltissimo il piano di sotto. Non è molto, ma in due ci stanno abbastanza larghi.  
Una delle due camere era, in realtà, la camera dei bambini. Avevano conservato i giocattoli in un angolo della stalla, insieme al vecchio Grimorio di famiglia, e ne avevano ricavato un’altra camera da letto.  
Quando arriva al cottage, Draco sta dando da mangiare ai cavalli. Li hanno chiamati Tiger e Goyle.

«Ehi» lo chiama. «Ho trovato le mele.»

«Grazie Merlino» esclama. «Sono proprio stufo delle pere.» Da un buffetto sul muso di Tiger (o Goyle?) e gli si avvicina furtivo, cercando di spiare nel cestino. «Dove sono le zucchine?»

«Finite» fa spallucce. «Ma abbiamo ancora i fagioli, possiamo farci una zuppa. Potrei andare a pescare, eh?» Più che pescare, lancia incantesimi a caso in acqua finché non ci resta secco un pesce. Draco comunque non si è mai lamentato dei suoi metodi.

«Lascia perdere. Stupido Potter.» borbotta.

«Per le mutande di Merlino» alza gli occhi al cielo. «Non credi che sia arrivata l’ora di chiamarmi Harry?»

«Piuttosto mi butto nel fiume in pieno inverno. Vieni dentro che ho fame.»

La prima settimana era stata… una tragedia. Anche dopo aver trovato il cottage, Draco aveva avuto circa tre attacchi di panico al giorno e subito dopo faceva esplodere qualche mobile della casa. Le avevano provate tutte: la smaterializzazione, l’evocazione, avevano provato persino ad usare un incantesimo di Magia Oscura. Niente. Avevano capito che erano secoli nel passato chissà dove, ma non riuscivano a tornare indietro. Una sera si erano quasi uccisi a vicenda, finché Harry non aveva deciso di averne abbastanza e gli aveva chiesto una tregua.  
Le cose vanno bene, dopo un mese. Almeno Draco non ha più tentato di ucciderlo; anzi, crede di essere diventato suo amico. O il suo coinquilino. Il tipo che dormiva nella stanza di fianco?

«Zuppa allora?»

«E zuppa sia.»

14 Ottobre 1998

«Una tasca temporale è uno strappo magico nello spazio-tempo. Sono causati da un uso eccessivo di incantesimi che modificano la linea temporale, o dall’uso improprio e prolungato di Giratempo. Potrei…» deglutì. «Potrei persino averla aperta io. Non lo so. Comunque, chi ci finisce dentro si ritrova in un’epoca e in uno spazio diversi da quelli in cui si trova. La maggior parte non tornano mai indietro e quelli che lo fanno possono vivere anche anni dentro una tasca.»

«Cinquant’anni, per esempio» sussurra Draco, gli occhi bassi. «Anche una vita intera. Ma io sono morto, lì. Come è possibile che sia riuscito a tornare indietro?»

La Stanza delle Necessità ha cambiato aspetto. Assomiglia paurosamente al salottino del cottage dove avevano vissuto, ma i divani sono nuovi e il camino è magico. E spento.

«La stai guardando dal lato sbagliato» Hermione distoglie lo sguardo. «Sei morto lì, non qui. Sono due livelli completamente diversi della tua vita. Sei morto in una parentesi, in -»

«Non chiamarla così.»  
Tutti si voltano verso Harry, sorpresi. Non ha aperto bocca, da quando li hanno trascinati lì dentro. «Non è stata una parentesi. Era la … nostra vita. Lo è stata, per anni.»

Draco emette una specie di lamento e si copre il viso con le mani. «Mi sta esplodendo la testa.»

«Oh, è normale. Hai diciotto anni, ma anche settanta. I tuoi ricordi sono troppi, per una persona sola. Ti ci devi solo abituare». Hermione incrocia lo sguardo con Pansy, che prende ad accarezzare la schiena di Draco. Una parte di Harry lo capisce: si ricorda di essere morto, riesce solo ad immaginare il trauma. Ma lui aveva visto suo marito morire di vecchiaia tra le sue braccia e ora lo vede _vivo e giovane…_ gli viene da piangere. Senza imbarazzo, lo fa.

«Oh, Harry» Hermione lo stringe forte tra le braccia. «Vedrai che passerà. Probabilmente ve ne dimenticherete quasi e -»

Draco si alza di scatto. «Dimenticarmene? Certo, Granger» ringhia. «Sarà semplicissimo dimenticarmi di essermi sposato e di aver vissuto cinquant’anni con qualcuno.»

«Perché lo dici come se fosse una tragedia?» Non avrebbe dovuto strillare, non in una stanza piena di gente. Lo stavano guardando tutti con una profonda pietà, persino il fottuto Blaise Zabini.

«Perché lo è!» gli urla Draco. «Quella vita non esiste! L’hai sentita, no? Una parentesi» lo vede calmarsi, a poco a poco. Ha avuto anni per imparare che un Draco calmo è molto più pericoloso di un Draco furente. «Io e te, qui, non siamo niente.»

«Sei mio marito e non osare dire mai più il contrario!»

«Forse è meglio che ce ne andiamo» mormora Hermione. «Su, fra poco c’è Pozioni.»  
Lentamente, Grifondoro e Serpeverde escono dalla Stanza delle Necessità – prima di andare, Pansy fa per dire qualcosa al suo migliore amico. Ha gli occhi lucidi, non riesce a dire niente, ma gli da un bacio sulla guancia. Ora che sono rimasti soli, Harry crolla sul divano.

«Sei mio marito» ripete. «Non mi importa quello che dice Hermione. Non mi importa se lo dimenticheremo. Sei l’amore della mia vita, Draco Malfoy» sorride, tra le lacrime. «È una convinzione che nessuno può portarmi via. Ti amo ancora.»

«Lo dici adesso» Draco tira su col naso. «Perché siamo tornati da quanto? Quattro giorni? Mi hai… hai seppellito tuo marito. Siamo confusi. Sì, confusi» annuisce tra sé e sé.

«Non sono confuso. Ho detto che ti amo ancora, mi hai sentito? Draco?» prova a prendergli una mano, ma gli sfugge.

«Non puoi saperlo.»

«D’accordo, allora.» Si schiarisce la voce. «Riproviamoci. Facciamo tutto da capo. Ci siamo già innamorati una volta. Ci siamo già sposati una volta. Chi può avere questo tipo di garanzie?» ridacchia, felice. «Farò tutto quello che vuoi, ma ti prego…» Draco si volta a guardarlo, stupito. «Ti prego, non lasciarmi. Non così. Dacci una possibilità.»


	2. 2.

10 Aprile 1651

«Ufficialmente la mezzanotte!» Draco alza il bicchiere, lo porge alle stelle e ridacchia. «Buon anniversario!»

Sono ubriachi, stesi sull’erba alta di quella che è casa da esattamente 365 giorni. Harry sa perfettamente che il suo compare è ubriaco, altrimenti non sarebbe poi così felice. Eppure si lascia cullare dal quel briciolo, minuscolo briciolo, di speranza: magari è felice _sul serio._  
Gli sembrano passati anni, anche se è solo uno. Non ricorda più com’è la vita prima di Draco e del loro cottage sperduto nel nulla, sembra che vada tutto al rallentatore. Per la prima volta, da quando è venuto al mondo, sa che vuol dire godersi un pasto, fare una passeggiata senza temere una maledizione senza perdono, prendersi due ore in più al giorno per farsi una dormita; non crede di essere mai stato più rilassato di così.   
Sa che Draco darebbe ancora qualsiasi cosa, anche la sua stessa vita, pur di tornare indietro. Per questo gli lascia fare il discorso inaugurale del loro primo anniversario, perché lui non sa cosa dire. La cicatrice non gli fa male da un anno e va tutto bene.

«… di certo non la cacca di cavallo. Potter, non mi stai ascoltando!» lo richiama, indignato. «Di tutte le persone… proprio con te! Un asino che non sa nemmeno apprezzare la mia capacità oratoria»

Harry ridacchia. «Guarda che sono _l’unico_ ad apprezzare la tua capacità oratoria»

«Beh, facile così. Ci siamo solo io e te»

«E i cavalli. E le galline. Credi che dovremmo comprare dei maiali?»

«Oh per Merlino, no» Draco si stiracchia e sbuffa. «Un anno»

«Già. Un anno» lo guarda di sottecchi, mentre si tira le punte dei capelli. Forse ha sottovalutato il potere del vino rosso del fattore a due chilometri dal villaggio, è decisamente più ubriaco del normale. «Stai bene?»

«Sì, sto bene» sospira. «Mi ci sto abituando, ormai» sembra riascoltare le sue stesse parole, poi si tira su di scatto, dubbioso. «Questo non vuol dire che smetterò di provare»

Anche Harry si tira su e gli spettina il ciuffo biondo. «Credimi, lo so. Sei l’unico che potrebbe riportarci indietro. Ma nel frattempo, voglio dire… non ce la stiamo cavando male?». Non voleva essere una domanda, ma con Draco è meglio fingere di camminare perennemente sulle uova.   
Draco lo scruta per un minuto buono, le labbra tirate.

«No, non ce la stiamo cavando male» sussurra. «Sei stato bravo.»

«Aspetta, è un complimento?» Harry sorride. «Mi stai davvero facendo un complimento!»

«Non ti gasare» alza un sopracciglio. «Il prossimo complimento te lo farò il prossimo anno. Un complimento per ogni anniversario. Contento?» domanda, ironico.

Harry apre la bocca e sta per dirgli che sì è contento, perché si merita della considerazione visto che deve sopportarlo un giorno sì e l’altro pure. Pensa davvero di dirglielo, eppure non sono quelle le parole che articola subito dopo. «Sì, sono contento. In realtà sono molto felice con te» mormora.   
Riesce a vedere le guance di Draco che si imporporano anche sotto la debole luce della luna. La verità è che gli sembra non di essere mai stato così felice, se non disperso nel nulla col suo peggior nemico, due cavalli e qualche gallina.

«Draco -»

«Anche io sono molto felice con te, Potter. E se dici a qualcuno che l’ho detto ad alta voce, negherò. Negherò fino alla morte, hai capito?!» borbotta, mentre si allunga per prendere un’altra bottiglia di vino abbandonata sull’erba.

«E a chi vuoi che lo dica? “Ci siamo solo io e te”, no?» gli fa il verso, ghignando.

«E i cavalli, e le galline…» Draco scoppia a ridere. «Per Merlino!»

«Cosa?»

«Sono _davvero_ felice qui con te…» lo vede scuotere la testa, incredulo. Non sta più nemmeno cercando la quarta bottiglia di vino. Harry sa cosa sta per succedere, quando incrocia lo sguardo cristallino del suo compagno d’avventura; in realtà ci pensa da qualche settimana, esattamente da quando Draco lo ha obbligato a farsi tagliare i capelli, perché prima di quel momento non aveva mai tagliato i capelli a nessuno. Gli è sembrato intimo. E dolce. E gli piace grattare con le unghie corte la sua nuca. Ci pensa da quando le tarme hanno distrutto il suo letto e Draco lo ha accolto nel suo. Ci pensa da quando, il giorno del suo compleanno, sempre Draco gli ha fatto trovare una torta di carote per colazione.   
In un battito di ciglia, sente il naso dell’altro contro il suo. Il vino rosso del fattore è molto meglio nella bocca di Draco Malfoy.

25 Ottobre 1998

Il latte ad Hogwarts fa schifo.   
Draco ne beve un sorso e fa una smorfia. Gli viene naturale alzare lo sguardo e incontrare quello di Harry Potter, seduto al tavolo dei Grifondoro, che sorride consapevole. Il latte fresco gli piace molto di più, è assurdo che abbia bevuto latte a lunga conservazione per anni. Harry lo sa, perché al cottage glielo ripeteva di continuo. Gli sorride anche lui di rimando e lascia perdere la tazza di latte.   
Non è ancora convinto di tutta quella situazione. Una parte di lui pensa che abbia finito per sposare Harry Potter perché, beh, non aveva molte altre alternative. Si sarebbero innamorati lo stesso, se non fossero finiti in una tasca temporale? Draco propende per il no, Harry propende per il sì (che poi è il riassunto di cinquant’anni di matrimonio). Quel maledetto ha cominciato a seguirlo dappertutto. Tutte le mattine lo aspetta per andare insieme in Sala Grande, si siede accanto a lui in biblioteca e un paio di volte hanno anche giocato a Quidditch assieme.   
Non lo molla un secondo – non _vuole_ mollarlo nemmeno per un secondo. Forse pensa che lasciandolo da solo dimenticherà tutto. In realtà, Draco comincia già a far fatica a mettere insieme le sue due vite. Ha dimenticato quasi tutti i suoi compleanni nella tasca, ma ricorda chiaramente la festa che ha organizzato per i trentadue anni di Harry. Erano sposati da tre.   
È ancora tristemente innamorato di lui. Non smetterà mai di amarlo, è una consapevolezza che si porta dietro come una spada di Damocle sulla testa; amare Harry Potter è diventata una condizione imprescindibile dalla sua stessa esistenza, non può separare sé stesso da quel sentimento, né strappare quell’idiota dalla sua vita.

“Fanculo” si dice, mentre afferra la caraffa di caffè dalle mani di Blaise Zabini.

25 Ottobre 1651

«Ciao»

«Ciao. Come è andata al mercato?»

«Bene… posso entrare?»

«Sì, vieni»

«Hai riscaldato l’acqua con la magia?»

«Ovvio. Sto diventando sempre più bravo con gli incantesimi del 1600»

«Tu sei schifosamente bravo in tutto»

«Grazie, lo so»

«Ti amo»

«Ti amo anch’io»

3 Marzo 1998

«Ti ricordi quando ti ho fatto la proposta?»

Draco abbandona definitivamente il suo tema di Pozioni. Harry è appoggiato con la schiena al tronco dell’albero che _lui_ aveva scelto per studiare in pace, lontano da Blaise e Pansy. Continua a seguirlo dappertutto.

«Sì, Potter»

«Eravamo sotto un albero come questo»

«Beh quello era un pino. Questo è un salice»

Harry abbozza un sorriso. «Vero. E ricordi cosa ti ho detto?»

Oh, se lo ricorda bene. Non era stato un discorso molto elaborato; si era inginocchiato, aveva tirato fuori due anelli dalla tasca del pantalone di stoffa e gli aveva detto: “Lo so che non è la vita che avresti desiderato, né la vita che quantomeno ti saresti aspettato… però, Draco, se vuoi… se mi ami anche solo la metà di quanto ti amo io, possiamo passare questa vita capitata un po’ per caso assieme. Farò in modo di renderti felice ogni singolo giorno e non rimpiangerai nulla di quello che ci siamo lasciati alle spalle. Vuoi sposarmi?”  
Veramente una brutta dichiarazione d’amore, ma Draco si era commosso lo stesso. _Certo,_ che l’avrebbe sposato (quello stupido idiota si era messo anche in ginocchio!).

«D’accordo, sfregiato, dove vuoi andare a parare?» incrocia le braccia, deciso. «Vuoi farmi piangere? Vuoi che mi strappi i capelli e cada ai tuoi piedi?»

«No!» Harry arriccia il naso, divertito. «Mi chiedevo solo… certo, è successo tutto un po’ per caso, ma mentirei se dicessi che _questa_ vita è meglio dell’altra» fa spallucce. «Tutto qua. Volevo sapere se… magari per te è lo stesso.»

«Non credo di seguirti»

«Ecco, noi… non abbiamo avuto molte comodità» sorride. «Ed è stato difficile trovare un lavoro, abituarsi alla magia antica, abituarsi banalmente a vivere assieme… però è la vita che ho sempre desiderato. Una casa, una vita tranquilla, un partner…»

Improvvisamente, Draco sa cosa sta succedendo. Mette insieme pezzo dopo pezzo, a partire dalle frasi cattive che gli ha urlato contro, il suo seguirlo dappertutto, l’espressione costernata alla perdita di un altro ricordo. «Potter. Tu pensi… pensi che io mi sia accontentato?» alza un sopracciglio. «Pensi che fossi infelice?»

«Non… non lo so. Non ne abbiamo granché parlato da quando siamo tornati.»  
Due ragazzine di Corvonero li superano, ridendo sotto i baffi. La scuola non ha reagito molto bene a quella nuova e stramba amicizia tra Potter e Malfoy – un elemento che non aiuta Draco per niente. Le risatine e le domande lo perseguitano: in classe, durante le lezioni, nei corridoi, in camera, in Sala Grande. Tutti vogliono sapere che succede, perché da settimane vanno in giro come se fossero incollati. E la sua irritazione non fa che aumentare.

«Pensi che quella fosse una vita di serie B, per me?» quasi si mette ad urlare. «Merlino, Harry, ti ho sposato! Hai bisogno di altre prove, per caso?»

«Non sto dicendo questo!» replica l’altro. «Mi chiedo solo cosa provi. Non me lo dici, non mi dici un cazzo di niente se è per questo. Devo seguirti tutto il giorno per sapere che fai, come stai… questo perché? Perché non mi dici niente. Sono passate settimane»

Draco si alza di scatto e comincia a raccogliere i suoi libri e la pergamena. Non si è mai sentito così stanco. «Vuoi sapere che penso? Penso che fa tutto schifo. Odio questa scuola, odio le occhiate schifate, odio che parlino di continuo del mio marchio. Odio essere chiamato Mangiamorte, odio arrivare in classe e mettermi a studiare mentre la mia cazzo di testa è sotto le macerie. Odio tutto, ogni cazzo di pietra in questa scuola mi ricorda la guerra. E odio anche te!» gli punta il dito contro. «Ti odio perché ogni volta che ti guardo vedo mio marito e mi ricordo che ho avuto una vita bellissima! Avevo degli amici, nessuno mi ha mai guardato con disprezzo lì, ti tenevo la mano e ti baciavo in pubblico senza aver paura di risatine o… non ho _mai_ avuto paura, in cinquant’anni. Qui ho paura di continuo. Sono queste le cose che non ti dico e non te le dico perché so che hai già i tuoi stupidi problemi da eroe e non mi ricordo più nemmeno come si fa a parlare con te!»   
Si sente molto meglio. Potter sembra leggermente scosso, ma poco gli importa – oltretutto, non sembra volergli rispondere, così infila i libri nella tracolla e decide di tornare al castello.

«Aspetta, aspetta, aspetta!» Potter si alza traballante e gli agguanta una spalla. «Dove vai?»

«In camera mia. Ho un tema da finire, te lo ricordi? Non abbasserò i miei voti solo perché tu vuoi condividere i nostri sentimenti sotto un albero sul far della sera» alza gli occhi al cielo.

«Ho una cosa da dirti, prima»

«Ok. Dimmela e facciamola finita»

Harry non dice niente. Se ne sta in piedi a guardarlo con gli occhi grandi e disperati, e Draco non sa cosa fare. Vorrebbe voltargli le spalle e tornare al castello, ma vorrebbe anche baciarlo. Sta ancora decidendo il da farsi, quando Harry si alza sulle punte e preme le labbra sulle sue. Draco trattiene un sorriso – perché è passato così tanto, perché non ha dimenticato la forma e il sapore delle labbra di Harry da giovane. La tracolla gli scivola via e questo gli permette di avvicinarsi un po’ di più all’altro, spingerlo verso di lui afferrandogli la nuca e approfondire il bacio. Gli sembra quasi di essere tornato indietro nel tempo: lui e Potter, un prato e le più lunghe pomiciate che il mondo della magia abbia mai visto (almeno finché non erano passati al sesso, s’intende).

«Non dovevi dirmi una cosa?» domanda, quando Harry si allontana quel tanto che basta per fargli prendere aria.

«Me lo sono dimenticato»

«Tipico. Stupido Potter.»

«Ok» Harry gli prende il viso tra le mani. «So che sei ancora confuso, lo sono anche io. Però mi pare evidente che, mentre le nostre vite vanno a puttane, i nostri sentimenti non sono cambiati. So anche che hai paura, ma ti prometto che darò fuoco al mondo intero se servirà a farti sentire al sicuro. Draco, resta con me.»

«Stupido, stupido Potter» chiude gli occhi e appoggia la fronte sulla sua. «Non me ne sono mai andato.»

2 Maggio 1998

«Continuo a dire che non è giusto» borbotta Ron. Hermione gli lancia un’occhiataccia, mentre aiuta Harry a trascinare il baule con tutti i suoi vestiti in un angolo della stanza. Draco è vagamente consapevole che sono ancora a metà lavoro, ma conta di reclutare prestissimo Blaise per aiutarlo ad appendere _tutte_ le sue camicie.

«Potresti sposare Hermione, se ci tieni tanto ad avere una stanza tutta per voi» commenta Harry, divertito. «Sono sicuro che la McGranitt sarà felicissima di officiare la cerimonia»

«Per carità» si lascia sfuggire la ragazza. «Nel senso che è troppo presto, siamo ancora a scuola» aggiunge in fretta.

«Ah mi pareva» Ron alza un sopracciglio.

«Ringrazia che una come la Granger prenda in considerazione l’idea di sposarti» Draco scavalca la scopa di Harry e comincia a studiare il muro vuoto davanti a sé. Potrebbero mettere uno specchio di fronte al letto – sarebbe super sexy.

«Come ti permetti!?»

«Ehi!» Pansy spalanca la porta del bagno. «La finestra in alto affaccia direttamente sul campo da Quidditch. Posso spiare gli allenamenti dei Grifondoro da qui! Non ringrazierò mai abbastanza la preside per avervi dato questa stanza»  
Effettivamente, dopo aver saputo l’intera storia, la McGranitt era stata molto carina a concedergli una camera da letto – o almeno, Harry la pensa ancora così. Draco è abbastanza sicuro che per motivi legali non poteva a separare due coniugi (sposati con rito magico) per di più maggiorenni, anche se si è tenuto la teoria tutta per sé. Harry era troppo eccitato alla prospettiva di tornare a dormire assieme.

«Hai finito con i tuoi vestiti?» gli chiede Harry, pizzicandogli un fianco.

«Quasi, perché?»

«Ho una gran voglia di provare quel letto» ghigna.

«Merlino, vi ricordate che siamo ancora qui, vero?»


End file.
